Spreaders are known which comprise a frame and a spreading member which is movable about an axis to eject material to be spread, the spreader having fastening means for mounting the spreader on a carrier. For example, DE-AS No. 1,180,562 discloses a spreader which can be coupled with the three-point lifting device of a tractor. The spreader can be set in an inclined position relative to the normal direction of operative travel by displacing one of the two lower lifting arms of the three-point lifting device of the tractor with respect to the other lifting arm. However the adjustment of the spreader into the inclined position can be carried out only with difficulty, and requires troublesome measurement. Returning the spreader to the normal level position is also a troublesome job, and can be accomplished only with difficulty. DE-AS No. 1,180,562 also discloses a spreader which can be mounted on an intermediate frame in order to set the spreader in an inclined position. With this construction the spreader can be displaced between the inclined position and the level position only with difficulty. With the known spreaders, the inclined position is used so that the material is spread on each side of the device over equal distances.